In the Dark
by LustRhythm
Summary: Taken at a young age, Bella Swan was trained to be a killer of the demonic. At the age of 17, she's sent to Forks, Washington to investigate strange 'animal' killings where she discovers Edward Cullen, vampire. Will she risk her own life as she goes against everything she's ever known or will she do what she's been trained to do? Rated M for violence, language, and more. AU/Canon.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor do I own SM's characters. Hope you enjoy this. This was Beta'd by Octoberland.**

* * *

I.

**P A S T:**

June 21, 2002

"Mom, I don't want to do this anymore!" I whined, hating how blatantly awkward and unstable I was with two feet on the ground, while what this studio expected most of me was balance on one. "I just… I s-suck!" I stammered through and huffed, finding myself frustrated with all of this.

"Aw, honey. Don't say that. You were great out there, I couldn't have been more proud of you." She smiled sweetly, reassuringly.

"You're supposed to say that, you're my mom." I curled up and wrapped my arms around my nylon covered legs, the skirt of my tutu chafing uncomfortably against the skin of my chin. "I was terrible out there, momma." I looked up to my mother with wide and watery eyes, filled with tears that threatened to spill over. I was frustrated with myself and my terrible lack of skills. I had wanted to impress my mother, but I ended up falling flat on my face when I tripped over nothing but air.

"Well, I didn't think you were terrible, I thought you were great." She stroked the top of my head and gently untied the band that held my bun in place. "My beautiful little ballerina." She mused.

I sighed and leaned into her, nuzzling my face into her stomach. "I don't want to be a ballerina anymore, mommy. Besides, I'm already seven, I'm almost an adult. Shouldn't I be doing adult things?" I smirked and watched as she let out a loud laugh.

"Why, of course. You're seven years old, the possibilities for you are endless. What adult things do you want to do first?" She took me by the hand and led me down the hallway to leave the studio.

"Hmm…" I thought loudly, loving the banter me and my mother always allowed ourselves to sink into. She was my mother. She was my hero. My best friend. There could be no one better than her. "I wanna do what you do, momma! You and I can be together all the time!" I smiled brightly and added a skip to my step, chancing a look at my mother, but noticed her eyes had darkened and she looked grim. She halted our steps and spun to kneel down in front of me, her hands gripping my shoulders tightly. The light in her eyes was gone. The only way my mind could formulate an accurate description would be to say that they were… dead.

"You don't ever want to do what I do Isabella. Ever. And I would never let you." I nearly flinched at the sound of her voice, it was angry but disturbingly calm.

I frowned and looked down, ashamed. I had done something wrong, and mommy was mad at me. "I'm sorry… I just—I miss you when you're gone. I just thought that if I do what you do… We wouldn't be apart." My lower lip trembled and I bit down on it, so as to help myself not cry.

"Oh, baby. You are always with me. Always, I promise. And the same goes for you." She stroked my cheek, and the warmth within her eyes was back, it was enticing. "I will always be with you. No matter where I am." She placed a kiss on my forehead and retook her spot beside me, grabbing my hand and guiding me out a door and into the parking lot where my father was waiting for us.

"Ah! There are my girls! Where have you two maniacs been?" He smiled a wide smile and held his arms open for me. I ran into them without a second thought.

"Daddy!" I snuggled close to him. I loved my father as much as my mother.

"Your daughter and I were discussing potential job prospects. She is seven, you know, almost an adult." My mother's eyes danced with joy as she watched my father and me. He gave a grunt and lifted me up higher in his arms as he allowed one to reach out and open my door for me.

"Well. I'm glad she was thinking about jobs and not boys." He laughed and my mother smirked. I fell into the backseat as my father set me down.

"Ew. Boys are weird." My face scrunched into a disgusted look.

And it was true. Boys were weird. There was a boy named Jack in my class and he liked to bother me often. He would pinch me, or make fun of me, and sometimes I would catch him picking his nose and flicking his findings onto unsuspecting students. Yuck.

My parents laughed and slid the windows down, letting the-thankfully—cool night air of Phoenix, Arizona to billow in and allow my newly freed hair to fly. My parents conversed while I stretched my short neck out to feel the wind cooling my heated skin.

"Renee, I cannot wait until our little Bella is actually interested in boys. I'm so glad I'm not the mother and I don't have to have that conversation." My father sighed happily, but teasingly as my mother elbowed him in his arm. He feigned a hurt expression. "Ow!"

I was going to open my mouth and blabber about how wrong he was, tell him about how weird Jack was when my mother beat me to it.

"Oh, Phil! I cannot wait until Bella dates her first boyfriend and she has to bring him home to meet you. Won't that be a wonderful day?" She cackled soon after her statement, throwing her head back and wrapping her arms around her waist as the giggles enveloped her. I smiled. My mother's smile was the greatest thing in the world for me to see, her laugh was even better, though I hated her comments and didn't understand them, watching her reaction made me want to join along, too.

"You. Are. Evil." Dad wagged his finger at her with each word. Her laughter grew even louder for a few moments before slipping into quiet chuckles and eventually dying out completely. The drive home for the next few minutes was only sound by the music playing on the radio.

My father unlocked the door to the house and I breezed in, making a sharp left as I passed our living room and ran into my room to get myself out of this terrible costume.

"Isabella, wash up. Your mother is going to make dinner. And then we'll get you ready for bed." Phil yelled behind my door.

"Mmk, daddy." I replied as I nearly strangled myself trying to get out of the horrible contraption people called 'tutus'. I eventually took the deathtrap off, coming out unscathed and managed to shower and re-dress myself in my night clothes without incident. My family and I sat down to dinner. I waited as my mother served me.

I had just stuffed my face with a rather large bite of corn on the cob when a sound rang out, a very high pitched sound, a ring. My mother and father looked towards each other, surprised and confused at the sudden distraction. Renee rose from her seat and walked past me to the house phone located a few feet in the living room, but froze after a few steps.

"That's not the house phone, is it?" My father's forehead was creased, and he looked deeply worried as he stared at my mother. I heard Renee clear her throat and she sighed, shaking her head. "No." She replied before continuing her walk and rifling through her purse to pull out her phone.

"Renee, don't—" My father had raised his voice, only to be cut off by the sound of my mother's voice.

"I have to, Phil. You know I do. I can't turn away." The ringing rang out a second more and then abruptly stopped. "Hello?" She answered sharply and her voice faded away.

It was quiet for a few moments. I was still silent, chewing and swallowing what I put into my mouth, my lips forming a frown. _What just happened?_

My father glared at his food and sat unmoving. I didn't like that. Mommy and daddy never got angry at each other, not that I had ever seen.

"Who was that, daddy?"

He managed to move, his glare dying out as his eyes softened when he looked at me.

"Oh, that was… That's just mommy's work. Daddy just hates when she answers it during dinner. Dinner is for eating." He smiled, but it didn't allow his eyes to crinkle like it always did when he laughed or threw on a smirk.

_Mommy's work_, I sighed. _She was going to leave again._

"Daddy, why is momma always gone?"

"Uh. Well, sweetums, your mother's job is very important to her. Just like daddy's job is important to him, and sometime mom has to go out on business trips. She has to stay away for a few days to work."

"Oh." I nodded, forcing my attention back on my food and shoveling a forkful of mashed potatoes in my mouth. I thought for a few seconds after I swallowed. "What does momma do, anyway?" I had never known what my mother did, and when I had asked her she would say _"My job, Bella, is to protect you, sweetheart."_

"Your mother is a—" He sighed, pausing. "A very important person. Now, no more talk of this. Eat your food." He shook his head and shoveled a piece of food into his mouth.

I spoke without thinking. "B-but that doesn't tell me what her job is, I asked what her j—" Phil slammed his fist onto the table, creating a loud boom.

"I said eat your food, Isabella!" He was livid as he raised his voice. I frowned and felt my cheeks burn, an automatic response to whenever I had felt an overwhelming amount of emotion. Tonight it was a large dose of shame and sadness.

I looked down at my food and sniffled. I wasn't particularly hungry at this point, not anymore. Phil rarely, if ever, raised his voice towards me, so when he did, it was very important I listen.

But I didn't understand. Why wouldn't he just tell me what my mother's career was? Kids at my school knew what their parents did. Jack's father was a lawyer, and his mother was a nurse who worked in the kids department at Phoenix Medical.

"Damnit." He cursed under his breath, "Bella, sweetheart. Daddy's sorry; he didn't mean to raise his voice at you."

I looked at him from behind the curtain of hair that had covered my face and looked up at him. Bald head, deep green eyes, pale skin with the hint of a tan. I looked back to his eyes, they looked sad, regretful. I felt a wetness on my cheek finally and blinked as I realized tears had begun to blur my vision, he frowned some more and opened his arms. I rose from my seat, fully ready to run into his arms. I hated it when my father was mad at me, I would do anything not to make him feel disappointed in me.

"Phil! Bella!" My mother wailed at the top of her lungs from behind the wall. I stopped and stared as she came running through the kitchen.

"Renee?" My father looked up at her, worried.

"Bella, go to your room. Pack some clothes and your toothbrush, and do it quickly is that clear?" She was distressed, grabbing my hand and leading me towards my room.

"B-but momma, what's—"

"Now, Isabella!" She repeated with the same urgency as before. I nodded. No one ever called me by my full name unless I was in trouble, or they wanted me to listen them without question.

I could hear my parents yelling from outside my room. I was frantic and I didn't know what to pack, really. I found my school backpack and dumped my folder and the rest of my supplies out onto my carpet. I forced my drawers open and grabbed handfuls of anything and everything I got my hands on. I felt frightened. I had never seen my mother so forceful and urgent before.

I ran out of the door. I could hear my parents yelling as I neared the living room.

"How did they find us?!"

"I don't know! We just have to get out of here, Phil. I can't let them get to her."

"Goddamnit, Renee! You said you were done with this years ago. Every time they call, it brings nothing but trouble!"

"I'm not having this argument with you, it's done! All that matters is getting our daughter the hell out of here!"

"Momma! Dad!" I yelled as I reached them. My mother opened her arms to me, taking both me and my bag. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry, baby. We're just going on a little trip. It'll all be okay." I wanted to believe her, I really really did, but I knew that not even she believed that. I buried my face in her chest and wrapped my arms tightly around her neck.

"Renee—"

"Son of a bitch, Phil! Just shut up and listen to me for the sake of our daughter!" I had never heard my mother curse. Not once since the moment I was aware of the words being said around me. This was bad. Something very very bad happened during that phone call. I was more terrified now than before.

There was the sound of a crash. Something fell. No, no. Something shattered. Glass. There were two more loud crashes. I couldn't discern which direction they came from but as soon as I heard my mother yell out, I screamed more loudly than I thought my vocal chords possible and began to cry.

"Phil, take her. Take her, right now. Lock yourselves in our room and don't you dare come out! GO. NOW."

My father tried to take me from my mother and I screamed again, louder this time and cried harder as I held onto her. I didn't know what was going on, or why windows were being broken, all I knew was that I wanted my mom. I didn't want to be taken from her!

Had I known that soon after both of them would be taken from me, I would have gone with my father without a fight. I would save at least one of them.

He suddenly pulled against my tiny body very violently, jerking me out of my mother's arms and I fell against the floor, hard. My back slammed against the tile first and my head soon followed. Before my eyes closed upon reflex due to the impact I saw my father. Only his image was upside down, he was staring at me, screaming and being pulled away by someone holding his legs.

"Renee! Bell—" A figure pulled him closer to the bedroom door, a hand shot out to open it. My father's body was dragged in and then silenced by the closing of the door.

My head pounded, it hurt so bad. I wanted to cry but my eyes became shrouded with each second by darkness, until it blanketed me completely.

_Mommy… Daddy… Please, _I thought_._

I was dreaming. I had to be. The images and voices surrounding me were nothing more than blurs and moans. There was a searing burn in my head, the pain pulling me under, I felt like I was wading through quicksand. The more you fight it, the further you fall.

"….I wouldn't find you?" The voices became clearer for an instant, except this sounded more like a growl, I flinched at the sound of it… I think. "You murdered my family… And now yours is next. Your pretty little mate was first, Victoria finished him off. Next? Your offspring. But, I think I want to do this one… Right in front of you." The voice grew louder towards the end of his vicious speech.

Sounds of footsteps surged closer to me as I lay still on the floor. I inwardly cried with each step as the sound of this man's feet created harsh vibrations against the pounding in my head. I didn't understand why things were getting louder, or even what this man was talking about. _Who is he? Why is he here? Where's my mommy and daddy?_

"No! Please, please! Take me! Bella, no!"

Mommy. That was my mommy's voice, I knew it. I begged her in my head to continue to speak, to yell, so I could grasp onto the sound and pull myself out of the mass I was slipping into.

I let out a loud gasp as I felt something cold and hard take hold of me, lifting me from the hard surface I laid upon. My heavy eyes slowly regaining their sense, sharpening each detail. I was hoping to see my mother. Brown eyes, pale skin with her beautiful freckles and her cropped mahogany hair, but what I saw—it was far worse. He had crimson eyes, pale skin, dirty blond hair and a deadly smirk.

I screamed out. This wasn't mommy, this wasn't daddy, this was that man. The bad man. And he had me in his arms. I had all but forgotten about the fierce pain in my head, all that mattered now was this cold man's eyes and hands on me. I cried.

"Let me go! Let me go! Mommy! I want my mommy! Please!" I kicked and shouted, the man only cackled at my outburst and turned away to look behind himself.

"Oh. Your little girl is too cute. Begging for her life that way. Kicking and screaming, what fun it will be to kill her right in front of you." I finally found my mother, but where and how I found her wasn't comforting in the least. It was frightening.

"Please, let my baby go! You have me, you took the man I love, just please go now. She won't tell anyone!" My mother was sobbing. Both of her arms were being held behind her by a woman with flaming red hair styled in wild curls and skin and eyes the same as the man's. My mother was on her knees, her face covered with bruises, blood and tears. The image was sickening.

"Momma! I want my momma!" I was well aware of tears burning the whites of my eyes and falling over, like a broken dam. Who were these people? Where was my daddy?

"Look how she begs for you. I wonder how much more she'll beg when we rip her apart, piece by piece. Slowly and agonizingly." The woman's voice was raw and low, it sent a cold shiver running through my body. _They were going to do what?!_

"Beg for her, Bella. Beg for your mommy to save you!" The man screamed at me, the hand holding my arm slid up an inch. A crack resounded through the house, I felt a popping sensation, the section between my wrist and my hand, and the feeling that followed could only be described as sandpaper rubbing roughly against my wrist continuously, having no mercy. I'd had enough experience with injury to know what this was, he had broken my wrist.

I let out a bloodcurdling scream, doing exactly as he said.. Desperately begging for my mother to save me from this man who was hurting me.

I heard a quick growl and I was dropped, I fell and hit my head again, the side of my body slapping against the floor. For a brief moment I had thought about the bruising I would receive on my hip. I curled into a ball instantly and continued to beg and cry for my mother while gripping my injured hand in my palm, desperately trying to figure out how to stop the pain.

There was another loud crack that sounded louder than my own cries; I looked up to see my mother standing over the body of the woman with the fiery red hair, only something was missing. Her head.

"Victoria!" The blond-haired man cried as he sat beside her body. He suddenly shifted positions, standing upright, and then another shift, only this time he was crouched over my mother as she fell.

"Mommy!"

"You stupid bitch! You will regret this. I fucking promise you!" He spat venom, and pulled his arm back quickly before a loud SMACK rang out and my mother screamed, her head now angled away from the man and off to the side.

_What was he doing to her? Stop! Stop! Please, stop!_

There was the sound of a slam and then a crash of voices rushed through my front door. The blond man looked around in a panic and growled loudly in anger.

A group of people came through the front door of the house. I screamed for what seemed like the millionth time tonight, afraid of what these men had come to do.

"Mommy! Help my mommy!" I yelled at them, hoping they were here to save us; _God please let them be here to save us._

"Hank, get the girl!" One man yelled. I didn't bother to look at whoever he was instructing, my eyes dead set on the man who held my mother in front of him. His arm wrapped around her neck as she struggled to breathe, her hands pulling against the grip he had on her.

"Let her go, James. You'll never make it out of here!" The man who had given orders before commanded, once again.

James only smirked, his eyes drifting downwards to the headless body of the girl who once had red hair.

"Yeah? Well. Eye for an eye, let's call it. And then my favorite game of cat and mouse." He growled. James slowly pulled back his arm, as if he were going to let my mother go. But, faster than I could process this, my mother was ripped to shreds.

She didn't scream. She didn't fight. She only came apart.

The living room was painted red. A madman creating art on his chosen canvas. Bones protruded from the pieces left of her, blood—an amount that I never knew the human body truly contained covered the walls and the once pristine carpet. I saw her head and a piece of what looked to be brain matter still attached. Her lips, her face, split into two. Her eyes, dark and lifeless, the swirling mass of beauty I once knew now turned to nothing but death. The pieces slipped to the floor, and James was gone.

I never screamed, I don't think I even remembered to breathe. There were shouts, yells, screams, and then… darkness. Complete and utter darkness.

Both of my parents were massacred in my childhood home, along with the body of the woman named Victoria. My parents were cremated, and the remaining woman was completely dismembered, and she too, was burned. Turned to ash. Turned to nothing.

The man that would forever haunt my dreams had escaped.

** PRESENT**

September 13, 2012

The butt end of tree bark rubbed roughly against the piece of wood covered with soil. The first signs of smoke billowed from the friction being made with both pieces of wood. I continued to stroke it, vigorously, sweat beading from my forehead, my arm burning from the constant strain.

_Come on, goddamnit! Catch already!_

I heard a loud shriek, a yell and I knew it was only a matter of time before it found me.

"Goddamnit!" I yelled out and pushed myself further, billows of dark smoke floating towards my eyes, forcing me to feel a sting and water to fill them. I knew it was only a matter of a few more seconds, and then it would catch. I could burn the son of a bitch to hell.

"Yes!" I exclaimed as the gray smoke transformed into an orange and red blaze. The fire caught, the top of my finger burned from holding it too closely, but I didn't feel the pain. I had too many injuries to feel already, and my adrenaline was spiking. I took my makeshift match and shifted it towards the bundle of twigs I had tied together and made to create a torch, when I felt a sudden tug. And then my feet were pulled from the mud and forest green below.

An inhuman growl was sounded from above me. _Motherf—_

"Aaahh!" I screamed as I felt the razor sharp claws sink into my right shoulder and I was being hurdled further into the leaves of a large tree. My mind went through hundreds of scenarios within seconds before deciding on one and I reached into the sole of my shoe, pulling out my trusty Smith & Wesson. "See how you like it, you demonic son of a bitch!" I yelled as I reached back and stabbed at anything I could find on the creature. The shriek sounded again, only this time the pain was more pronounced and I was dropped. I fell heavily into the mud below and groaned as I landed on my injured arm. I looked over towards where I dropped my match and smirked. It was too late, the fire had caught on my torch, he'd be burnt to a crisp no matter which way he went.

I quickly crawled my way over to the torch and held it firmly in my palm, waiting for the creature to strike again, just waiting for it to try and sink itself into me without getting a burn to the umpteenth degree.

Just as I assumed, the creature dropped from the trees and we faced off.

Large form. Emaciated face. Skin the shade of lavender, razor like claws that stretched inches, and teeth, bared, mouth salivating for the only food supply left to hunt.

Wendigo.

"Come on, cannibal. Just a little closer. I don't bite." I smirked and then winced at the pain it caused me to do that simple task. It roared and reared itself towards my side, trying to duck the fire. My arm followed my eyesight, the fire creating a sea of blaze across the forest, ash from burnt wood traipsing away.

It growled and tried to attack again. I followed only to lose sight of it completely as it jumped into the trees above me. I cursed silently in my head and began to close my eyes, listening to the woodland around me. If there's one thing you must know about wendigos, it's their speed. You're shit out of luck if you ever tried to keep up with one. I listened intently to the fire burning precariously close to my hand, heat emanating from it and worsening the little grip I had left. The trees flew left, and right, and left again. I listened closely and before it was too late, heard the sound of a twig breaking; I threw out my knife and felt victorious as another screech sounded. My eyes snapped open and I launched myself at the figure that fell to its knees in front of me. I grabbed my knife from the torso, where the handle stuck out and shoved the pocket knife deeper and stroked upwards, another human-like screech came from the beast. I made my final move and put it out of its misery as I ripped out my pocket knife and dropped the torch onto the beast, watching it set the form on fire. I jumped back quickly as the fire roared and grew more powerful, but watched intently. My job wasn't finished until the bastard was fried, right in front of my eyes.

I covered my ears after a minute. The horrible screams and shrieks this demon was emanating were painful. Physically. It was as if a human being were bellowing out blood curdling, soul crushing screams of extreme pain, but I could not feel sorrow for this beast. I could only feel victory. The evil had been demolished and I was alive. I waited until the fire burned out for another half hour and groaned in pain. The injuries barreled into my mind full front and without mercy, I could barely bring myself to stand.

One more task to finish. And I'll be damned if I die in this fucking forest.

I went over a mental checklist with each horrifyingly painful step I took. Possible concussion, bruised and swollen left eye, split lip, deep wounds on shoulder, bruising on abdomen, at least one broken knuckle, bruises on thighs and injuries on knees, sprained ankle.

I compassed my way through the thick and dark trees around me, only once nearly tripping and falling on my face as the pain from my ankle shot through me. I sighed in relief as I saw light only a few feet away. I nearly sprinted towards it despite the injuries I had sustained.

Cream colored walls, brown roof, crimson red door.

The facility.

The facility was a small one story house, it looked like a simple place you could call home, except for the fact that it was the only place located within a 20 mile area. There was just forest that surrounded the front of it, while behind there was desert. This was done purposely. It was the place where trainees were given their last task, and in this they battled against something the facility assigned. They either fought the demon and lived. Or died. It was of no consequence to the facility, only a pity.

A woman with a black sweater dress, matching black heels and brunette hair tied up into a bun walked out and smiled as she looked at me. I paused where I stood feet from her and did my best to stand tall despite my injuries. I examined her more, as I had not seen her before, but knew she was of the utmost importance to the facility. She had curves and tanned skin. She looked better than I did for the moment.

"Well done, Isabella. Come. We will have you looked over and your guardian will go to you, soon." She turned and walked away before I could get anything out in reply, but I knew what I was supposed to say. I was trained.

"Yes ma'am." I said in a shaky voice though I tried to keep it at bay and followed her into the red door and into the house, decorated in a pristine white. Two men, whom I recognized as the medic members of the facility, rushed over to me and sat me down on the off white couch, examining carefully.

I was forced to take off my hunting boots and the sweater I wore. My lucky pocket knife I used to slay the wendigo was also taken.

The two men murmured to each other as they looked at my bruised body and spoke of the injuries I already knew I had-counting the dislocated shoulder I missed.

I was patched up but still groaning as I was led to the basement where the rest of the crew was. My arm hurt like hell as the medics had to reset my shoulder back into its socket.

Hunters were all around, off into corners or huddled in groups. Reading from old books or creating and getting used to new weapons they will grow attached to. They turned when they heard me stumble my way down as my sprained ankle only made everything so much worse. I had been told to stay off it, but I'd be damned if I'd be rendered handicap for a second in my life. The room seemed divided as the realization of what my being alive meant. Some of the eyes and smiles said "Congratulations! You're one of us, a hunter, a person of great strength and power." Others said "She's alive… She's alive and now forever trapped into this world that so willingly takes countless lives without so much as the bat of an eye." I'd heard such things before, but nothing made me waver on my choice. This was my life, my mission, what I was trained for.

I got a few pats on the back from men and women, handshakes from another few. I didn't revel in the sudden notoriety, I was never one for being the center of attention. And I greatly disliked being praised for fighting for my life. It was not a game prize, it was fear and fire in my veins.

"Bella!" I heard a familiar voice call my name and smiled. It was the only voice I was comfortable with calling me by a shortened name.

She has Blond hair and a deep sea of green for eyes, a thin frame wrapped in her form of hunter clothes. Black leather pants and a red shirt. Meredith. My trainer.

"I see you are alive and well. Congratulations. And Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"You're a hunter now, Bella. The facility has an assignment for you. You will rest your ankle for a few days, and then you will be sent."

I was taken aback. I knew I would become a hunter after I fought for my life, but having only a few simple days before I was sent somewhere unknown to kill another demonic being so soon seemed abrupt to me.

"So soon?"

"As a hunter you will not have a day off or a week or any more than that, not even if you have injuries. You were trained for a reason."

I sighed and sat down across from where she was standing, stretching my body carefully, and settling my injured ankle gently on a black table. The movement was soothing, but my mind was still frazzled.

I had been waiting to become a hunter for years now, but the abrupt end and beginning was making my head spin. I suddenly wanted more time to be trained.

"You will be sent to Forks, Washington with your uncle Charlie. He will be your new guardian. There is said to be—"

"W-what? My… Who?" I don't think I could process what she said. I had never known family, not since my own parents, but they were long gone and not something I allowed myself to dwell upon any longer. But who was this man? And why hadn't I ever heard of him before?

"He was a hunter… Like your mother. They were twin siblings, actually." She cleared her throat and moved forward, aware of how uncomfortable anything having to deal with my parents made me feel. "He fought very hard for you, Bella. It would be best you did not question high authority like the facility and simply do as assigned. Not everyone gets to be placed where they want with people they want."

I flinched at this scolding and began to pay extra attention to the pain all over my body. I didn't know this man, I wasn't comfortable. But, I bit the bullet. "Yes ma'am."

"There is said to be a number of animal attacks, however, we as hunters know better. Find out what it is, track it and kill it. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am." I felt robotic, slumping into the obedient role.

Meredith was quiet for a moment, and I looked around. I examined the ruckus around us. Hunters all packed into a tiny, damp basement. Most of the men and woman were scarred, injuries from battles with the demonic, they were lucky they were not killed. I would soon be one of them.

"He is your family, Bella." She was gentle now. I turned to her and nodded in understanding, but that word, _family_, left a rough slap on my heart.

The only family I ever knew was my mother and father, anyone else was an acquaintance that could or could not be trusted, though I tended to agree with the second part.

"Do not make the same mistakes as your mother, Isabella." Meredith's voice had gone cold, heeding. "Do not become invested. You will do your job and move on. Your mother was a naïve child who believed she could have everything she wanted. Kill and love. But, make no mistake. We are not lovers. We are not heroes. We are killers. Trained and pre-conditioned assassins."

She put forth emphasis on the '_we_', making it clear how tied to this life I now was. I felt a strange comfort within her words; I knew who I was and what to do. I was a killer and I would kill, and that is all that matters.

I would not make my mother's mistake. It got her and my father killed. It forced me to watch them die. It forced me into this life, and I could not go back. This is who I was now.

My name is Isabella Marie Dwyer. And I am a Hunter.

* * *

**AN: Soooo, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Review. Or else Hunter Bella will slay your ass.**


End file.
